Cold world out there
by MBLS
Summary: Encountering new obstancles on her way, Kara decides to move away and find herself again.


"Kara. Are you okay?" Lena called coming to the blonde's desk who sat staring into the window distracted.

"Hmmm." Kara murmured.

"Is something bothering you?" Lena asked concerned.

"What?" Kara asked finally turning her gaze to the CEO. "No, sorry. I'm just tired. Do you need anything?"

"No. I was just wondering why you are still here."

"What do you mean? It's only- " Kara asked confused before looking at her watch.

"Almost nine." Lena finished.

The blonde looked around only now noticing that the place was almost empty. She quickly stood up, knocking down her empty cup of coffee in the process, and apologized. "I'm sorry. I got distracted I guess."

"Are you sure you're okay? You just seem-"

"More of a klutz than usual?"

"No. You seem sad." Lena said gently.

"'m just tired." Kara insisted avoiding her friend's worried gaze, busying herself with packing things.

"I know you Kara. I can see that something is clearly wrong."

Kara sighed and plopped back into her chair. "I'm moving away."

"You're leaving?"

"I've been offered a job in Paris."

Lena stood stunned for a moment. Finally gathering herself she asked. "When?"

"In a week or two. I'm sorry for such a short notice, but I really need to do this."

"I don't understand. You've had multiple opportunities for different jobs before, but you always said National City is your home. What changed?"

"Nothing. I just need a break from here." Kara said.

"Yes, of course. I understand." Lena said looking sad.

"I'm not saying it will be forever."

"You don't need to explain yourself." Lena smiled. "I just- Winn is here, James and J'onn. I'm here too. And I thought you've moved to the city for your sister."

"I did." Kara sadly smiled. "But I think it's time to go away and kinda find myself again."

"Did you tell Alex?"

"Not yet." Kara admitted looking down at the floor.

"You should tell her tonight."

"She's busy."

"Isn't it a sister's night?"

"Not anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I will tell her soon. I promise."

Kara stood up and was about to leave when Lena grabbed her hand and said. "There is more to it than what you're saying."

The blonde stood considering telling her friend the truth. Finally she took a deep breath and whispered. "Do you remember the alien I fought last week?"

"Yeah. It was all over the news."

"He- he has the ability to see the future. And he showed me something. It was bad, Lena."

"What did he show you?"

"They have Red Kryptonite. I just- I can't go through it again. I can't risk hurting people."

"They who?" Lena asked concerned.

"I don't know. But I can't risk it again."

*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Kara wandered in front of her sister's lab, trying to find courage to finally talk to her after the argument over Jeremiah. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"I'm busy!" She heard from the inside.

She hesitantly opened the door and walked in. "Sorry. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"When I say I'm busy, I am busy, Kara." Alex chastised looking through her microscope.

"I know, sorry. I just, I wanted to-"

"Not right now. Unless you want the infected aliens to die you should leave."

"Oh, sorry I didn't know. I'll leave."

Meeting with nothing but silence, Kara left the room in a hurry before flying up into the sky and letting her tears fall.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*

"Supergirl, there is a break-in at Bossman bank." J'onn informed.

"I'm on it."

Using her x-ray vision Supergirl saw a man pointing his gun at one of the hostages. With no hesitation, she flew through the wall knocking the man down.

"Are you okay?" She asked the woman.

"I-I'm okay. Thank you so much."

"Supergirl. Can I have a word?" Alex asked grabbing her hand and leading her to the car where Maggie was waiting.

"What was that Kara?" Alex asked as soon as they entered the vehicle.

"What do you mean?"

"NCPD were negotiating with the perpetrator. You should have let them handle this."

"He was holding that woman at gunpoint. What was I suppose to do?"

"Let the NCPD take care of that." Maggie pointed out.

"And watch people die?"

"He was about to give in." Maggie said.

"I just made sure he didn't hurt anyone, so what's the difference?"

"You shouldn't have interfered." Alex argued.

"I should have known you two would gang up on me." Supergirl said upset.

"No one is ganging up on you." Alex said.

"It sure as hell feels like it." Supergirl said getting out of the car.

Alex got out of the car and called after the blonde. "Supergirl, wait."

"I don't feel like another lecture, Alex."

"Then stop acting reckless."

"Reckless?" Kara huffed. "I just saved somebody's life."

"Ruining public property in the process. Again."

"And which one is more important?"

"The point is you should let the NCPD do their job."

"Don't worry. I won't be interfering with anything anymore."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm moving away." Kara finally admitted.

Alex looked at her in disbielief and asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I've got another job offer in Paris."

"You wanna move to Paris? When?"

"In a week or earlier. I need to find an apartment."

"You have one. Here in National City." Alex said upset.

"I won't need it anymore. Everything's already taken care of."

"And you're only telling me now?" Alex asked mad.

"When was I supposed to tell you? You've been ignoring me for the last three months."

"That's not true." Alex argued.

"Yeah? When did you last show up to the sisters' night, huh?"

"That's not fair. You know I've been busy with planning the wedding."

"Every single day for the last three months?" Kara countered. "Don't worry. You can take all the time you need. I won't bother you anymore."

"You know you could never bother me."

"I just want you to live your life to the fullest." Kara sighed. "Maybe it's time to go separate ways."

"So you're just gonna leave like that?"

"I think it'd be for the best."

"Best for whom?"

"For both of us. It's time to stop pretending, Alex. I know me being here have cost you a lot. And I know that I can never repay you for what you've done for me, but I promise you that I'll never stop looking for your father."

"And that's how you repay me? By leaving me?"

"You don't need me, Alex. You never have. You've been so happy with Maggie for these last three months without me bothering you. That's what I always wanted for you, so please just start focusing on yourself and your own happiness. You deserve it."

"Kara-"

"I need to go." Kara said taking off as she couldn't hold back her tears anymore.

TBC


End file.
